


You're In Trouble Now

by CerydwinTheMermaid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Ashe is intense, BOB is everyone's best friend, Deadlock Gang, F/F, Gang, Lesbian, Loyalty, MC is a sweetheart, Recruit to Lover, Useless Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerydwinTheMermaid/pseuds/CerydwinTheMermaid
Summary: I felt it was my duty to make some Ashe x Reader.It's basically the reader becoming a Deadlock recruit to get revenge on a corrupt company that took her best friend.And yes, Ashe doesn't want to admit it but she's a weak gay for the new recruit.I'm using Jane for the main character/MC/Reader since it's simple and I feel like using Y/N just gets distracting.But yes. You're Jane.





	1. Regal Corp

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is just a little foundation to get the story set.

Another day, another story.

Technically this is a normal day. Just one with sorrow you'd have to try to repress.

Yes, it has been exactly a month now, since you started your assistant job at Regal corp. A job you couldn't be more grateful for.

Yes, it is also the two year anniversary of the day your best friend went missing under ‘mysterious’ circumstances. The person you'd lived and planned your life with. He had disappeared, just like that.

A tough pill to swallow, but you have no choice but to do just that. Your boss is nice, but not that nice.

As always, you head right in through the glass doors of the massive building, and take the elevators up to your boss' office.

You wait by the door as you hear voices inside. A meeting that's not quite over.

Considering the sign says not to be disturbed, you plan on going to your own desk for now. The voices, though, catch your attention.

"These Deadlock gang people, honestly. They've been a real pain. And this one didn't even give out anything. Took all this time torturing him- but nothing!"

"So how are they planning to cover this one up?"

Now, you would turn away and go down to your desk and tune out these voices-

But that's not really the kind of thing you feel like doing at this point in time.

"Who cares. Bodies can be tossed in lakes, decomposed with acid.. The police is on our side, what can go wrong. Remember that kid from two years ago? What was his name, Danny? Dennis? Yeah, Dennis Devigne. They faked the search on him, declared him dead. No one's bothered us about him, and if I'm honest I'm not even sure he's dead. Might still be undergoing tests with the higher ups."

You have to hold your breath to keep from making a sound- a scream in fear, a cry, a gasp, anything.

"Thank God I'm not in his place. You couldn't imagine the pain we put these poor fuckers through."

A laugh.

"Well my friend, we do what we must. Who cares if there's a few entitled kids to sacrifice."

Enough. That's enough.

You move- quickly but quietly because you're not a dumb teenager in a horror movie- back to the elevators.

You sell it to the secretary that you're suddenly feeling very nauseous and need this particular friday off, and leave.

You just

Leave.


	2. Smooth Introductions

Yesterday was a whirlwind. Today will be no less.

After a shocking reveal you learned how the company you were proud to be working for, Regal Corp, is actually the cause of your best friend Dennis' disappearing two years ago.

You learned there's a chance he's still alive- and you learned that whatever they're doing to him, is happening to other people too. Worse yet, they've got the police on their side.

In the same conversation that you overheard, there was also mention of a gang.

The Deadlock.

Now, since the police can't help you, really, the enemy of your enemy just might be your friend. A realization that takes you to research this gang.

They seem to be criminals. Notorious for sure. But if you are to have any chance on getting your revenge on the people who took your best friend, acting like he's nothing- well, criminals it'll be.

So it's a good thing you're resourceful.

You know where to look, and you know who to ask.

You have friends- you're a loveable person, after all. Always sticking up for others, making allies.

Allies come in handy.

And so now you stand, in front of the door to what can only be described as an abandoned warehouse.

You open the rusted metal door, a chill running down your spine as you step inside into the darkness.

Your eyes take a moment to adjust, and still there's little to see in the dark. Using your phone's flashlight you make your way through alleyways between tall storage lockers and stacks of closed boxes.

_Click_

"Turn around. Slowly."

A powerful female voice behind you makes you have to hold in a yell. The lights of the building flick on. You throw your hands up immediately, like they do in the movies, as you slowly turn around.

Your heart skips a beat in your chest as you come face to face with a gun that's all too close to your face.

Ah yes, that was the little click. The safety was taken off. There is a gun. In your face. That is probably loaded. And ready to shoot you. Dead.

"Please don't hurt me!" You let out in a panicked gasp.

Yes, you did walk into possible gang territory alone and unarmed. But then that was kind of the point.

Your little outburst, though, doesn't help your situation.

The free hand of the woman holding the gun grips your neck, pushing you against the nearest locker.

Yes, the gun is now to the side of your head rather than your face, but now there is also a hand just about strangeling you and-

Oh.

And the most beautiful woman you've ever seen in your life is now looking down on you.

Her eyes are as red as her lipstick, her glare is as fierce as her voice.

"Who are you and what're you doin' in my territory?"

Ooh.

Oh crap.

Breathing and talking while breathless and choking is not easy.

"Can't breathe-" you let out in a squeak.

Ashe growls and lets go of your throat, letting you drop to the floor in surprise and lack of muscle power after the shortage of oxygen.

You gasp and stutter, as the sound of footsteps makes it clear you're surrounded.

"Now you better start talkin' or things are gonna get messy real fast around here."

Looking up only confirms that theory. Although the red eyed, silver haired woman has lowered her gun, the people around you all point theirs.

You nod, holding your hand up to make it clear you need a second to catch your breath. Angry looks, though, don't give you that time.

"Right, yes- hi. I'm Jane. I'm looking for the deadlock gang? Is- is that you guys, 'cause my friend just gave me this address and I-"

A thunderous sound shuts you up, as the woman fires her gun into the floor just besides you.

"Don't you play games with me!"

Right. Yes. Gang. This is a gang.

"Of course! I wouldn't- I'm sorry it's just that.."

You gulp at the sight of these people looking down at you.

Better spill all the beans now.

 

"Well I just found out the people I work for- Regal Corp, they took my friend, and after two years they might still have him alive, and they're doing this to others, too, and they mentioned a deadlock person wouldn't give up information so they killed him, and also the cops are on their side and- fuck I'm sorry I just, I don't know where to go and I figured, y'know, maybe you guys would know how to stop them or.. Something."

The words come out in a whirlwind. Fear, confusion and anger driving them out.

You're almost surprised by the momentary silence that follows.

"You work for Regal?"

The woman finally speaks, her tone now a lot less threatening and a lot more interested.

"Yes."

"And you want them put down?"

"Yes. They hurt my friend. Treated him like an animal. I looked up to them."

Another moment, before the woman extends her hand out to you, and the guns around you are lowered.

"I'm Ashe. This here is the Deadlock gang."

The smirk on her lips excites you as much as it scares you, and you take her hand to let her pull you back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future chapters are being written :) Enjoy this, for now


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait!! I haven't written anything in forever, but I really wanna get back on this one. This chapter's a bit short, but enjoy!

Relief rushes through you as you’re back on your feet.  
“It’s lovely to meet you!”  
Ashe seems surprised by the cheer in your voice, but that’s not about to hold you back. You just got your first bit of hope that you might have a chance at finding your best friend.   
Now, maybe it’s not a good idea to get your hopes up already- but you’re a hopeful kind of gal.  
“Now. To business.”   
You almost forgot- again. This is a gang, not your usual group of friends. Business, not pleasure. Well, that is since you’re trying your best not to be rude by feasting your eyes upon the woman that appears to be the leader of this little group.  
"What do you do?"  
"Right! well I do accounting, mainly. I take phone calls, get coffee- or tea, if my boss prefers! Depends on the time of day, usually."  
Ashe lets out a sigh in frustration.  
"I meant- who do you work for exactly? What's your position? Where can you actually be useful to us?"  
"Oh! Right, sorry! I work for mr. Elliot. This location's director. I'm his assistant."  
You hear murmer coming from the people around you, though the woman in front of you eyes you suspiciously.  
"Well isn't that convenient.. Who'd you say you get this adress from again?"  
"My friend Evelyn. She said her brother Eli works here?"  
Ashe turns away from you and throws a very angry glare towards one of the men, who quickly puts his hands up in defence.  
"I'll talk to her! I'm real sorry Ashe, I know all's supposed to be a secret."  
"You better or I'll have both of you pay. Now, you. What's y'r name again?"  
"Jane!"  
"Right, Jane, do you know what you're walkin' into here? If you want our help, we don't work without reward. You better help us in whatever way you could possibly think of. I ain't gettin help from some  dipshit nobody who can't hold a weapon any more than she can hold her tongue."  
  
You realize, now, there's no pleasantries here. This is it, this is where you make a choice.  
  
"You're joinin' a gang, not a book club. Don't think you'll get off easy and do not make this choice so quickly."  
You shake your head to the woman looking down on you.   
"No, you don't understand- I want this. I want to be a part of this."  
"You can't just return to your normal life-"  
"I'm sick of my normal life. It's filled with condescending assholes and boring office work and betrayal. I want- need more."  
"If you're doing this for revenge-"  
You're about to interrupt again, but Ashe holds up a hand to stop you from doing just that.  
"I was gonna say, if you're in this for revenge, you're headstrong. Determined. We can use that."  
Your eyes go wide, which can only make her chuckle.  
"But headstrong's no free card. You're playin' by my rules now, and you'd do well to follow orders. Understand?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"No one calls me that.."  
Another deep chuckle.  
"Y'know what, sugar, never mind."  
And so that's that. You can call yourself a part of the Deadlock Gang.


	4. Great Big Bunker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, I know I rarely update, but I figured you all deserved to be fed a little. Again, I'll try to upload more soon!

At a dismissive wave of Ashe's hand, the deadlock members scatter, going back to whatever they were doing before the intrusion. Ashe herself, however, stays right there to look down at you.   
Wow. She really is.. tall. Hot. She's super hot.  
"Now then. S'pose I better show you around before anything else. Follow me.. and don't touch anythin'"  
Ashe's eyes look you over once, judgingly- you imagine it'll be a while before she trusts you, or even respects you. Then again, that's not why you're here. You need her help. And, conveniently enough, she needs yours.  
Finally you nod in response to these first 'orders, and proceed to follow her out of the not-quite-abandoned warehouse, behind a shack and into a door hidden in the rubble what looks to be an old bomb shelter.   
Once through that first door, it's obvious this place is more secure than it seems on the outside, as metal walls hold a massive high-tech door, opened by a biometric sensor that scans Ashe's eyes before opening with a loud groan and the squeaking of recently oiled metal.  
"That door don't open for nobody I don't trust- better yet, it's the only way in or out. You can come and go only with my permission, and you certainly ain't stealin' a thing from us and getting away with it."  
As she says it, she looks back at you, one eyebrow raised.  
"If you'd be stupid enough to try."  
Your mind seems too much of a dumbass to find words to respond, and thus you just nod and follow Ashe through a last door and down a wide stone stairway into what you can only think to be an underground bunker.  
"Now then," she starts again after you've both made it all the way down the stairs into what seems to be a loading area.   
"This here's just the loading bay. We.. transport goods, every now and then. Get em from here to fence it all off to the highest bidder, all that. They don't need to know where it's been. "  
At an audible gasp, Ashe looks at you surprised.  
"What?"  
"You mean like... Illegal stolen goods!"  
The woman sighs, rubbing her forehead in annoyance. You can hear the mumbling of something along the lines of "..What have I gotten myself into this time.."  
"Right! Of course- sorry, it's taking me a moment to uh.. Adjust, to your lifestyle."  
The look on her face can only be described as complete and utter surprise at the innocence that is you.  
"Please- ignore that. Let's continue."  
".....Right."  
Ashe shakes her head, before finally, indeed, continuing.  
"You won't need to do anythin' here, other than pass through. So hands off the merchandice."  
"Yes ma'am."  
You notice the hint of a smirk on the corner of her lips as Ashe turns to walk foreward again.  
"Now. Living quarters' that'a way. Common room, kitchen, game room- all that fun stuff. Most of us live here, so it's good to have all we need available."  
A man wearing the deadlock emblem, carrying some heavy looking packages from one point to another, speaks up to add to Ashe's words.  
"Keep in mind that enterin' the boss' room is forbidden to anyone but her- by penalty of death."  
You shudder, and Ashe smirks at the reaction. She doesn't correct him or anything, though- Was he joking? Either way, you'd rather not run the risk of finding out.  
"Unless, of course, she envites you up there personally-"  
The man says it with a wink, but Ashe quickly shuts him off.  
"Why don't you stop talking smack to the fresh new recruit and start doin' your damn job, Michael."  
Ooh she didn't like that- or did she? It's always nice ot imagine. But it seems incredibly hard to tell, with this woman. She seems cold, yet at the same time throws around smirks like she's actually enjoying your presence. And then still, maybe all you get to see of her is only an image, an illusion created by and for the vicious gang leader.


End file.
